Jazmín
by ninnae
Summary: Deuteros y Asmita se frecuentan desde hace un tiempo, y ambos sienten una fuerte necesidad de estar el uno junto al otro; Asmita tiene claro que aquello es amor, sin embargo Deuteros parece desconocer aquel sentimiento, por lo que se haya confundido por las extrañas sensaciones que tiene al estar junto Asmita. Virgo intentara que Deuteros entiendo lo que es el amor. Yaoi


**Jazmín**

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi._**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Desde las sombras un gemelo observaba al caballero de Virgen, Asmita desde hace bastante tiempo se había percatado de su presencia, más espero paciente a que este reuniera el suficiente valor para acercarse. Con paso vacilante y muy sigiloso Deuteros se acerco al caballero, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a hablar con otra persona que no fuera su hermano Aspros, sin embargo Asmita se había ganado su confianza. Cómo conoció al caballero es algo que ni el mismo tiene claro, solo sabe que paso, tal vez fue la curiosidad de interactuar con otro ser humano, y el verlo siempre solitario, justo como él. Más no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho; y debido a eso muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas la máscara que siempre debía portar; cuando estaba en Virgo no solía usarla, ya que había sido una condición de Asmita para estar a su lado, al principio fue algo renuente, pero con el tiempo termino acostumbrándose, y anhelando los instantes en que no tuviera puesta aquella marca de que el no debería existir.

—Buenos días Deuteros —pronunció Asmita con un tono cálido, tono que solo usaba con el gemelo menor.

—Bue..nos día...s —balbuceó el gemelo, el nerviosismo hacía presa de él, no sabía por qué le pasaba, era solo con Asmita aquella extraña sensación, también se le aceleraba el pulso, y su corazón latía desbocadamente frente a su presencia, sin contar aquel aroma que lo volvía loco; jazmines sin mal no recordaba, cuando pregunto a Virgo el origen del aroma, este solo río y le respondió que era esencia de jazmín, y que la usaba durante el baño. El gemelo enrojeció y desvió su mirada de Asmita, aunque aquella acción no significaba demasiado para el guardián de Virgo, debido a su incapacidad para ver. Después de aquello no volvió a tocar el tema.

Aquel aroma que enloquecía a Deuteros se hallaba mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, el gemelo tuvo que contenerse para no tirarse sobre Asmita y olisquearle el cabello, y todo lo que formaba parte del caballero.

—¿Sucede algo Deuteros? —preguntó un preocupado Asmita después del largo silencio de parte del gemelo.

—No... no sucede... nada, es solo que... —pequeños tartamudeos se hacían presentes, no podía pensar con claridad, ni concentrarse, Asmita estaba sonriéndole una vez más, solo lo hacía con él, con nadie más. Al observar aquella sonrisa un pequeño calor se hacía presente en su vientre, y sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Siempre era lo mismo, y al parecer Asmita sabía lo que provoca en él aunque físicamente no pudiera verlo.

A estas alturas no sabía si visitaba al guardián por curiosidad o mera necesidad, su presencia en su vida se había vuelto una constante a la cual podía acudir siempre. Más desde que la distancia entre su hermano Aspros y el creció, el tener a alguien más a su lado que lo conociera como Deuteros y no como la sombra del caballero de géminis, le daba estabilidad y un pequeño grano de felicidad, lo hacía sentir como si fuera una persona normal.

Aprovechando la cercanía del gemelo Asmita tomo uno de los rebeldes mechones de Deuteros y lo llevo a su rostro para poder captar su aroma, el ya ruborizado rostro de Deuteros se enrojeció aún más.

—Pino y Mar, ese es al olor que inunda mi templo cada vez que llegas, esa es una de las razones por las que siempre se que estás aquí.

Deuteros se sorprendió por la declaración, no supo bien que contestar, ni porque este hizo un comentario como aquel.

Asmita abrazo sorpresivamente al gemelo aprovechando su desconcierto, hundió su cabeza en su pecho buscando mayor contacto y aumento aún más su agarre, no queriendo soltarlo.

Deuteros demoro en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo respondió de la misma forma, pego su cabeza a los rubios cabellos del guardián de Virgo, aspirando aquel aroma que lo llamaba como las infames sirenas a Ulises. Aquel contacto entre ambos había sido anhelado hace ya mucho, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se animaba a cruzar los límites que silenciosamente habían sido establecidos entre ellos.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que alguno estuviera dispuesto a romper el abrazo en el cual se habían enfrascado. Asmita fue el primero en reaccionar, más lo hizo de forma renuente. Una vez separados Deuteros hizo en falta la cercanía de Asmita, se sentía vacio si no lo tenía entre sus brazos, ante aquel contacto una nueva necesidad había nacido al interior del gemelo, algo que aún no podía definir bien, pero con el tiempo comprendería que era amor.

—Te quiero Deuteros —pronunció con voz falsamente calma Asmita, este no sabía que esperar del gemelo, tenía conocimiento de que este sentía algo más que camarería a su lado, pero... pudiera ser que no fuera lo mismo que él sentía. Es por eso, que aunque no se le notara, el miedo perforaba sus entrañas. Sabía muy bien que una acción mal hecha, o unas palabras mal pronunciadas podrían hacer que el gemelo se marchara de su lado para no volver, el estigma que tenía al considerarse a sí mismo inferior a los demás, era un gran barrera que él debería superar.

El caballero de virgo cada vez se colocaba más tenso al no recibir respuesta de Deuteros, no podría soportar un rechazo de la persona que quería.

—Yo... no sé bien lo que es el amor —contesto finalmente el gemelo con voz muy baja como si no quisiera que la respuesta fuera escuchada.

Asmita pudo respirar más tranquilo, si bien la respuesta del gemelo no es la que esperaba, si pudo entenderla, no es que él no lo quisiera, sino que este no conocía en si el significado de la palabra amor; Deuteros a pesar de ser quien es puede llegar a ser alguien muy ingenuo e inocente en ocasiones, y para Asmita estaba claro que este no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el campo del amor.

—Yo te quiero Deuteros, y también me gustaría que me dejaras enseñarte lo que es el amor.

Deuteros frunció el ceño levemente contrariado por la declaración, no comprendía del todo aquello, sin embargo si se percato de que era algo realmente importante para su compañero.

—¿Me dejaras enseñarte Deuteros? —volvió a hablar Asmita.

Sin embargo Deuteros contesto con otra pregunta.

—¿Me dejaras estar a tu lado y volver a abrazarte?

Asmita sonrió enternecido por las preguntas del gemelo.

—Siempre que tú quieras.

—Entonces sí, así siempre podré sentir aquel olor a jazmines que me gusta tanto en ti —hablo el gemelo sin mayor pudor, al entender que el estar al lado de Asmita no era algo malo ni prohibido.

Asmita se sonrojo, aquello fue notado por el gemelo que lo vio extrañado, pues eso no era algo muy común en guardián de Virgo. Además de eso lo comparo con el continuo sonrojo que él experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó Deuteros con inocente duda, pensando que de esa manera podría entender las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Con vergüenza desvió su rostro del escrutinio de Deuteros antes de contestar.

—Yo...lo hago porque..., bueno..., el amor suele provocarlo, especialmente cuando la persona que quieres te dice algo que le gusta de ti, en este caso tú dijiste que te gustaba mi aroma.

Tomándose la barbilla entre sus dedos Deuteros responde con algo de duda.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado tu aroma, tu cabello y la forma en la que me sonríes, cada vez que lo haces me sonrojo y no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Aquellos son síntomas típicos del amor, y muchos de ellos yo también los siento cuando estoy junto a ti —exclamó Asmita con suma alegría. Sin esperar más se acerco al gemelo y le beso, este respondió ávidamente al sentir el contacto, el beso fue breve sin embargo para ambos fue la caricia más dulce que nunca nadie les haya dado.

Deuteros aún no comprendía del todo el significado de la palabra amor, pero si sabía que aquello era lo que sentía por Asmita, por lo que no dudo un segundo en pronunciar las palabras que salían de su corazón.

—Te quiero Asmita.

El caballero de la virgen sintiendo la calidez de las palabras de Deuteros lo abrazo para no volver a dejarlo ir.


End file.
